


Stranger Things Have Happened

by ObeyDontStray



Series: In Another Life (AU collection) [9]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Spooky, Supernatural aus, sci fi aus, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: A small collection of supernatural/sci-fi aus drabbles from Tumblr prompts. Jopper mini adventures!





	1. Cryptid Hunting

Jim reached out an arm, stopping Joyce in her tracks. “Listen!” He hissed. A low timbre drifted through the woods, more animalistic growl than words. 

“Jim you don’t seriously believe in this stuff, do you?” She asked. 

“How do you explain that noise? It’s him, Joyce!” 

“That seriously sounds like you sleeping.” She said. “When you’re flat on your back you sound just like that.” Jim heard a nearby rustling and pulled Joyce down into a pile of leaves. “Shhhh!” He said, laying a finger across her lips. 

Through the trees was a flash of brown. Twigs snapped beneath the beast’s feet as it cut a path by Hop and Joyce. Jim looked to her with wide eyes, a ‘I told you so!’ look. Joyce’s eyes met his with shock. 

The creature stopped and turned it’s head in their direction, sniffing the air. Panic rose in Joyce. This was a wild animal. That probably didn’t like outsiders in it’s home. Her hand found Jim’s in the darkness, squeezing his fingers apprehensively. 

The creature lumbered along quietly out of their line of sight and Joyce let out the breath she had been holding. “Holy shit! That was Bigfoot!”


	2. Paranormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'paranormal activity in our home' au

“I’m telling you I’m not making this up! How about a little trust here?” Joyce asked, echoing the earlier parts of their relationship. 

“Sweetheart I believe you! I just haven’t seen or heard it myself yet.”

“After all we went through with that- that other place, and you’re having trouble grasping the idea of a ghost?”

“I have trouble believing in anything related to an afterlife.” He said, the hurt bubbling up in him. “I believe that when you die, that’s it. Game over.” 

Joyce looked up at him from her seat in their bed. “But I told you about my Granny-” “I do believe you saw your Grandma that night, Joycie. But I think it was your mind wanting you to see her.” Tears welled up in her eyes. Him not believing her about the paranormal stuff going on in their house was more than she could bear. 

“I’m not crazy.” She huffed. “I never said you were. There’s an explanation for everything you’ve seen and heard.” 

When the lamp flew across the room, Joyce turned to him, her hands gripping his bicep. 

“Explain that.”


	3. Held Hostage

Jim cast a sidelong glance at Joyce then to the man with the gun. Swiftly he turned his hips to Joyce. "There's a knife in my pocket." He whispered. With both of them bound with their hands behind their backs, this was not going to be easy. "Try and grab it."

Joyce turned her back to him and began fishing around. "Woah woah woah." He laughed lowly. Trying to guide her wandering hands to his pocket. "Sorry!" She apologized. He laughed again. "Seems as if I finally got you in my pants." He teased as she reached into his pocket. "Jim! This is no time for jokes!" She hissed. 

She retrieved the pocket knife and unfolded it, working on her binds. She shot the gunman a glance, making sure he wasn't paying attention to them. He wasn't, he was busy attempting to break into the bank safe. She freed herself and Jim turned his back to her so she could free him.

Jim crept up behind the robber, knife in hand. He surprised the man with his knife to his throat, the steel biting into the skin of the man's throat as Joyce freed the other hostages. "Hands up you son of a bitch." Jim threatened.


	4. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf AU

"Jim let me in!" Joyce called through the locked door, jiggling the handle. "Jim just let me help." 

"Go away!" He yelled, sitting with his back to the door. "You can't help. You'll only be in danger. GO AWAY." He body began shifting without his consent. Things were changing rapidly. His limbs lengthening and growing hair. "Go away!" 

Joyce cringed as she held the door, his body spasming against the wood as he changed. "Jim!" She cried out. "Go away!" He roared. "I don't want to hurt you!" 

Joyce shivered at the sound of the animalistic howl from behind the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting for later reference in case I may want to expand them one day.


End file.
